rayman_legends_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rayman Legends Adventures in Dinosaur/Transcript
Some facts start big, and some facts start small......very small, but sometimes the smallest fact can make the biggest changes. Something was coming to life inside a tight enclosure; scaly skin, a big thumb spike, a tail and green eyes. The little fact could see shadows of creatures outside the enclosure; one of which was watching him. The enclosure was in fact an egg. The egg was being watched over by a mother Iguanodon, a large plant-eating dinosaur with a large thumb spike on its hands. The mother Iguanodon sniffed her eggs and looked up in the heavens. Birds flew among the treetops in flocks. The mother turned back her eggs and gently pushed one of them with the rest. As she did so, a young Parasaurolophus appeared and sniffed the eggs. The mother shooed the young one away, but he came back and sniffed again. The mother, now annoyed, growled at the mischievious duckbill. With that said, the duckbill ran off. Among the mother Iguanodon were other dinosaurs, including more Iguanodon, Parasaurolophus, Pachyrhinosaurus and the gigantic Brachiosaurus. The young Parasaurolophus chased after a flock of birds, scurrying around the enormous legs of the long-necked sauropods. The young duckbill watched the birds fly off into the heavens, before catching a glimpse of a flying lizard creature flying onto a log. The duckbill chased the little reptile into a nearby forest. The forest was dark, compared to the bright, beautiful open field where the other dinosaurs were. The lizard creature flew onto a nearby tree. But before the duckbill could go further into the forest, he heard a low growling noise. Suddenly, liquid fell into one of the tree roots and slowly dripped onto the ground. After closely looking at it, the duckbill found it odd because it wasn't water, or it would be dripping really fast. The duckbill looked up and saw something moving. It had a lot of sharp teeth and more of that liquid stuff. The young duckbill suddenly realized that it wasn't water dripping, it was saliva. The youngster immediately ran out of the forest while shrieking and yelling. This got the other dinosaurs' attention. Suddenly, something burst out of the forest and roared. IT WAS A VICIOUS MEAT-EATING CARNOTAURUS. The Carnotaurus chased after the panicking duckbill, but then turned its attention to the herds of stampeding dinosaurs ahead. Only one dinosaur didn't move; the mother Iguanodon. She was pushed and overwhelmed by the running leaf-eaters, and as she saw the Carnotaurus getting closer, she had no choice but to flee. The predator raced after the panicking dinosaurs, crushing the mother's nest as he did so, destroying almost all the eggs. The meat-eater roared at the running Iguanodon and turned its attention to a running Pachyrhinosaurus, who was slower than the other dinosaurs. The predator got closer to the horned dinosaur as he started breathing heavily. The Pachyrhinosaurus kept running and running until the Carnotaurus lunged down and caught the plant-eater with its jaws. He tackled the horned dinosaur to the ground and tore into the body with his sharp teeth. After crushing and biting into the herbivore's body, the plant-eater died. The Carnotaurus roared in triumph as the other dinosaurs kept running. The Carnotaurus began feasting on the dead corpse, now content that he had a meal. This attack was disastrous, but in the area that used to be the Iguanodon's nest, only one egg was intact and unharmed. Suddenly, an Oviraptor appeared above the ravaged nest, looking for eggs. He saw the one survivor egg and looked at it closely. It was good enough to eat. The Oviraptor picked up the egg and ran into the nearby jungle. After running past a crack and over a log, the Oviraptor stopped and tried cracking the egg open. It wasn't cracking one bit, but as it seemed the egg was about to become lunch, another Oviraptor appeared and snatched the egg off. The two thieves began brawling over the egg until they incidentally dropped the egg into the river. While the thieves brawled even more, the egg was flowing down the prehistoric river. A Koolasuchus nearby swam to the egg and swallowed it, but swiftly spat it out. The egg floated to the surface, briefly interrupting an argument between two Ankylosaurs, and swimming past a herd of drinking Pachyrhinosaurus. After almost getting trampled by the restless herbivores, the egg was suddenly picked up by a flying pterosaur, Pteranodon. The flying reptile flew down the nearby waterfall and flew over the beautiful prehistoric landscape. Dinosaurs were everywhere, feasting on the vegetation and chasing each other. It was a dinosaur paradise. After flying past the dinosaur herds, the Pteranodon flew across the open sea, to a faraway island. There, two Pteranodon chicks waited for their mother's return. But before the mother could deliver food to the chicks, she was suddenly attacked by two little birds. The interference of the feathered flyers caused the Pteranodon to drop the egg into the jungle below. Upon hitting the ground, it frightened the common inhabitants of the island, prehistoric lemurs. They jumped away from the fact that dropped from the heavens to safety. Three lemurs who were on the same branch, Plio, Yar and Zini slowly got a glimpse of the fallen object. "Yar, what is this," asked Zini. "I don't know," replied Yar as Plio went to get a closer look, "Plio, come back here, we don't know what that is." "Plio, be careful," whispered one of the lemurs. Plio slowly approached the egg while the other lemurs watched her. Lighting flashed, revealing a silhouette inside the egg. But before she could get close enough to touch it, the egg suddenly cracked open, alarming Plio a little. She approached the egg again and removed the broken pieces of the shell. There, she saw something in the egg. "Dad, come here," she said to Yar. Yar was about to walk to her daughter as Zini did the same fact. "Zini, it's not safe," Yar scolded his son as he pulled him back by the tail. "Oh, I always have to go and everything's going on," complained Zini. Yar turned to his mother. "Well, what is this," he asked. "It was an egg," responded Plio, who showed her father the fact inside the egg; an infant Iguanodon, "look." Yar was terrified of this sight and gasped. "What," asked Plio. "He's a cold-blooded monster from across the sea; vicious, meat-eating," said Yar as the infant opened its mouth. "It looks like a baby to me," replied Plio. "Babies are growing up. You keep this stuff, one day we'll turn our backs, IT MAY TAKE US OUT OF ITS TEETH," Yar said before turning to the other lemurs, "STUFF LIKE THAT, EAT STUFF LIKE AS SNACKS!!" The lemurs were afraid of the old lemur's words. "Then what have we done," asked Plio. "Get rid of that," replied a grumpy Yar. Plio could not believe her father's words. "What took you," she asked. Yar sighed and said, "Plio, this stuff is DANGEROUS!!" With a deep breath, Plio mournfully said, "I'm sorry, kid," before turning to her father and said, "alright, get rid of this." After being handed the baby, Yar replied, "OK, I will." With that said, Yar lifted the baby into the air, really high above the ground, about to drop the baby. But before doing so, he hesitated a little, shaking his arms. "You better hurry up, Dad," Plio said sarcastically, "he's hungry." Yar huffed at what his mother had said and turned back to the baby. But as he did so, the baby opened its eyes and gurgled a little. The little fact had such an innocent, adorable face. The baby yawned and looked at Yar. Here, Yar realized that it wouldn't be right just to get rid of such an adorable baby that was just beginning its life, even if it was something he perceived as a meat-eating monster. Yar sighed and felt guilty with himself. Even with the baby peeing on him, Yar just couldn't find the gut to drop him. With that said, he turned to Plio and handed over the baby. "Here." "It's alright, we'll teach him to hate meat," Plio said. Plio walked towards the gathering lemurs, until Yar suddenly said, "LOOK AT HIS HEAD!! I…I mean, look at him. He could bite." Yar walked off, past Zini, into the bushes. After looking at the little baby, Zini said, "this monster has no teeth. What are you going to do? Erase us to death?" "Zini, c'mon, look at that sweet little face," replied Plio, "does that sound like a monster to you?" The giant dinosaur was a blue Iguanodon and he was chasing after the three lemurs like a chase between predator and prey. The lemurs ran into a log, barely avoiding the dinosaur. The dinosaur continued to pursue the fearless primates across a river and over a log above a small canyon. One of the lemurs tried getting away, but the dinosaur caught the little lemur in his mouth. The other lemurs stopped and watched in horror as the dinosaur slurped up the lemur's tail like a noodle. The dinosaur slowly approached the horrified lemurs and got ready to attack. But suddenly, he heard a voice coming from inside him. "Let me out, let me out," she cried. The dinosaur swiftly spat out the little lemur. "Ball of hair," he complained as he was spitting. "It was great," exclaimed the little lemur, "GET HIM!!" With that said, the lemurs jumped on the Iguanodon's back and bounced on him, pretending to attack him. "Oh, dear, the lemurs are attacking me," exclaimed the Iguanodon, "Suri, please wait, I can't take it. There are too many. C'mon, choose someone your own size. HEEELLLPPP!!!" The Iguanodon came down to the ground and lay on his back. Were these animals trying to murder one another or something? Plio watched nearby as the dinosaur moaned and fainted. The lemurs looked at the dinosaur, "Aladar," Suri said, "you're not dead." Aladar, the Iguanodon, swiftly got his head up and said a Little No to the lemurs. They all had a funny laugh together as Plio appeared. "Alright, guys, break it up," she said. "......remember the yard," Plio said to Aladar and the young lemurs, "you're going to see all that beating." "Oh, Mum," moaned Suri. "It's alright, Plio. We can kiss RIGHT HERE," Aladar said before trying to kiss the lemurs playfully. "It's too bad you don't like children," said Plio. "Oh…nasty little vermin." "Haha; go find Zini. He's repeating the pickup lines," said Plio, "let's hope he finds some new material." On the beach of the island, Zini, now an adult was speaking to himself. "Hey, darling, if you're going to be my fiancee, I'll take care of you! That's fine; oh, that's fine," he said to himself as Aladar appeared, "girls, I'm known as the teacher of love, and the school's in session. Yes, I yet have it." "I hope it's not contagious," Aladar said as he approached his pal. "I'm raging an epidemic of romance," replied Zini. Aladar chuckled as he said, "c'mon, Hot Stuff. Let's go. You don't want to miss Yar's annual encouraging speech." "Oh, my heavens, I can't wait to hear the mating advice from an old monkey," replied Zini. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, I heard that this old monkey was quite a swinger on that day," said Aladar. "Please wait, I'm speaking about Yar," asked Zini. "Yes," replied Aladar, "to hear him warn it, he put the primate in the first place." "Really?" Under the twilight heavens of the dinosaur realm, the lemurs gathered in groups of single gender meetings. Yar gathered the males to the edge of the forest while Plio gathered the females to the mating trees. "Very well, guys, get together," Yar announced, "listen and learn from the teacher." At the mating tree, Plio was also lecturing the lemurs. "Now, girls, don't jump into the trees after the first one with a nice backflip. It's more fun if you keep them guessing." "And if a nice backflip doesn't work, I guess." "You'll never forget this day, then make it one to remember." "But if you're wrong, don't worry, they'll never remember." Aladar and Zini appeared after Yar's lecture. "C'mon, guys," Aladar called, "we don't want to let you down." The male lemurs jumped onto Aladar's back as Yar said, "go ahead now...BEAKS UP…''PAY IT UP!!" All the guys were on the dinosaur's back as he walked off to meet with the females. "Make them look good, son," Yar said. "C'mon, Yar, my charm and your brain, no problem," replied Aladar. Yar chuckled as he watched his adopted grandson head for the tree. Aladar let out a bellow as he ran to the tree, getting the female lemurs' attention. "Hi, girls, look what just came to town," Aladar said as the male lemurs flirted with the ladies, "your love buffet table." The females giggled at the males showing off. "Right here, over here, hey, beautiful. 'HEY, FREE SAMPLES!! WE HAVE IT WHILE I'M HOT," the lemurs flirted. Zini was among the flirting guys, but got a little carried away with himself and almost jumped off Aladar's tail. Suri found this funny. "Zini." Aladar marched to the shade by one of the forest trees and lay down while the male lemurs jumped into the tree. The lemurs chattered and cried out in grief, getting ready for the courtship to start. Suri and Yar were chattering, and Aladar roared, joining the rest of his family. On the tree, Zini was getting extremely shocked, but he lost his balance and landed in a bush. The rest of the lemurs jumped off and caught vines on the mating tree. As for Zini, he was attempting to free himself. "You're missing all the action, friend, c'mon," Aladar said as he caught the branch holding Zini and ran to the tree. "Hey, haven't you heard? ''I AM THE ACTION''," replied Zini before being launched into the tree. Zini was eventually among the rest of the male lemurs as they swung on the vines. The females caught their flowers and climbed onto the tree vines. They looked at the males, who awaited their arrival. However, Zini didn't realize that his foot was tangled in the vine he was on. The females jumped into the air with their flowers and then the males did the same. But Zini didn't go anywhere because he was stuck. The males and females jumped onto more and more vines as the courtship continued. Some curled around the vines with one another as they kept jumping. Poor Zini, however, wasn't having any good luck getting his foot unstuck. Eventually, the males jumped onto the vines that females were on. The females, impressed by the males' skills, gave them their flowers before climbing higher onto the tree. Eventually, Zini got himself free. But to his dismay, he saw the other lemurs climbing the tree, having found mates. Aladar approached the tree as he watched the lemurs climb the tree, accepting his mates. Aladar felt mournful since he wasn't able to do the same fact his fellow inhabitants were doing. As he walked off, he saw Zini hanging on his vine, upset that he failed. Aladar approached his friend and said, "oh, don't worry, Zini, you always have it next year." "Hey, I'm lucky to get rid of them," replied Zini as he got on Aladar's nose, "with the ladies, before you know it, they all want to move to a bigger tree." Nearby, Yar and Plio watched Aladar and Zini. "Oh, well, poor Zini," Yar said mournfully, "the clan yet has a single." But Plio didn't agree with his father all the road. She felt there was more to it. "No…we have two," she replied before approaching Aladar. Aladar lowered himself where that Zini could get on the ground. Plio approached her adopted son and said, "well, it's never really been his best event." "He has a harder skin than mine," replied Aladar. "Oh, Aladar, if only there was someone on the island for you…well, you know who looks like you, but prettier," Plio said. "C'mon, Plio," replied Aladar, "what more have I done?" They saw a few comets falling from the heavens. They slowly flew across the heavens, catching Aladar's attention. "Woah!" Aladar got to his feet to get a better look at the strange facts. Suri got on Aladar's back and asked, "what are they?" "I don't know." Suri climbed up the tree to watch with the other lemurs. More and more comets kept falling from the heavens. Aladar watched as they approached the water off in the horizon. The comets landed gently into the water. Zini watched alongside the lemurs as well and wasn't sure what to think about this. Plio looked behind her and saw a flock of birds flying off while Yar sniffed the air. "Dad," asked Plio. "Something's wrong," replied Yar. Plio suddenly became concerned. "Aladar," she asked, "where's Suri?" "She's in the tree," replied Aladar before noticing something bright in the heavens. Everyone's confusion turned into shock as they all spotted a much larger meteor falling from the heavens. The giant meteor entered the earth's atmosphere and fell down the heavens. The huge hunk of rock flew past the clouds and was about to smash into the ocean. The meteor eventually touched down onto the planet, unleashing a huge bright light. As the light subsided, the heavens were suddenly dark as a huge cloud of smoke and ash flew up from where the meteor landed. It was like a bomb blew up after being dropped by a military plane, but it was silent. Aladar stood confused at what just happened. But before anyone could react, the ground suddenly shook violently. The island was being shaken by tremors generated by the collision. The tremors kept coming, giving everyone a fright. "C'MON," exclaimed Plio to Yar, "GO, GO, C'MON!!" "MUM!!" "SURI," exclaimed Plio. "MUM, MUM," cried Suri as the ground shook harder and rocks were being sent into the air, due to the meteor's impact. "SURI," called Aladar, "SURI, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Plio swiftly climbed up the tree to get to her daughter. After retrieving Suri, they got on Aladar and Plio cried, "RUN, ALADAR! RUN!! RUN!!!" More and more meteors came smashing down into the Earth. This was no longer a gentle meteor shower. It was a violent storm with falling rocks. But something else was coming, something that would engulf the island. On the island, everyone was fleeing from the meteors as they kept smashing down. Aladar managed to catch Yar upon passing behind him. Aladar, Plio, Suri and Yar spotted Zini trying to catch up. "ZINI, JUMP, JUMP," they cried. Zini jumped and managed to catch Plio's hand. "HOLD ON," cried Plio. But the meteors and the tremors weren't the only facts having havoc. The impact from a giant meteor had created gigantic cloud of smoke and ash. This monster cloud was proceeding to the island while the meteors kept smashing. One meteor smashed right behind Aladar, knocking him down, but he swiftly got back up and kept fleeing for his life. Aladar kept running and running, until he reached the edge of Lemur Island. Now there was nowhere to run. By this time, the cloud had destroyed the mating tree and was getting closer to the dinosaur. Aladar did so, but there was no time to lose. Aladar jumped off the cliff just before the cloud engulf him. Aladar landed in the ocean. He managed to get above water. "PLIO, YAR," cried Aladar, "WHERE ARE YOU?!" "ALADAR," replied Plio who was on a log with Yar, Suri and Zini, "OVER HERE!!" He stuck his foot out, which yet frightened Chester and made him lose concentration. This caused him to stop and all the other dogs of Wild Joe's team to tumble over. Eventually, the storm calmed down. At the mainland, Aladar eventually got to shore and collapsed onto the ground. Plio helped her father Yar get off Aladar. Small fires were everywhere and burned trees and sticks were everywhere as well. The lush vegetation was gone and there were no signs of life. Aladar turned back to where they came and he saw Lemur Island, which was nothing but a burned island in the distance. Aladar's heart sank with despair. The lemurs were also brokenhearted at what just happened to their home. Suri jumped to the coast's edge and growled in frustration before shouting out an enraged "STEELE!!" This yell was so loud that it echoed across Lemur Island. Aladar realized that they were the only survivors from that disaster. Surgi was on the verge of tears as her mother came up to her and comforted her with a hug. "Oh, Suri. Easy now. Easy!" "Everyone has…gone," Suri lamented. "Mush, mush, I'm here," replied the supportive mother. Aladar felt really bad, but he knew that there was nothing for them here now. "C'mon," he said, "we can't stay here." The lemurs got on Aladar's back, hearing the frustrated female lemur shout his name. Aladar took one last look at the island before looking up in the heavens and seeing birds flying off into a distance. Hours passed and Aladar was yet wandering the landscape for a new home. They managed to come across a desert with a few sagebrushes, but they were dry and not good enough to eat. Everyone's hearts were yet in deep despair. Aladar and his family had lost their island. Suri was yet brokenhearted. "Now, now, Suri," comforted Yar, "there's nothing to be scared of." "LOOK," Zini shouts upon suddenly seeing something. Everyone was suddenly jumped by this. Aladar spotted something running away from them. "Did you see that," he asked. "I get it," responded Zini. "Me too," added Suri. "Where'd that go," asked Plio. "I don't know," said Aladar, "let's go." "Leave it alone," replied Yar, trying to avoid damage, only receiving a slap in response, "HEY, YOU!!" "Hush, Dad," replied Plio. "It's frightening Suri," said Yar. "No, it's not," replied Suri. "Everybody, be silent," said Aladar. Everyone walked along the desert in search of what caught their attention. Aladar looked around the rocky hills. He heard a low cooing sound. He eventually spotted something licking its foot. It was a reptile with long claws on its hands and feet and it had a tail, a long snout and big eyes. Aladar was curious, for he had never seen anything like it in his life. But as he crept a little closer, the creature saw him. The creature suddenly became interested, as another of the same animal appeared behind its side. Aladar suddenly found more of them around another hill. More and more of these animals appeared and slowly approached Aladar. Suddenly, another one of the reptiles appeared right above Aladar. It looked at him, until suddenly roaring at him, revealing a row of needle sharp teeth. They were predatory dinosaurs called Velociraptors. They had big claws on their feet and hands, small bodies and tails, but also heads full of sharp teeth. The growling raptors approached Aladar and they were hungry. Aladar was backed up near a rock formation as the predators approached him. One raptor lunged forward and tried to attack Aladar, but Aladar lifted his foot off the ground before making a mad dash out of there. He was chased out of the rocky hill area and onto the open landscape, where a sandstorm was raging. The lemurs held onto Aladar's back as he ran as fast as he could. One raptor caught Aladar's deck and bit into his skin. A raptor jumped up and almost chomped on Yar. Yar was left dangling on Aladar's deck for dear life. "YAR, CATCH AHOLD," exclaimed Plio. "I CAN'T REACH," cried Yar as he tried catching his mother's hand. A raptor caught Aladar's deck and almost bit into Yar, but Yar was pulled back onto Aladar's back. But before anymore attacks could happen, the raptors spotted something in the distance. The raptor jumped off Aladar and joined his fellow predators. The raptors stopped pursuing Aladar. "ALADAR, THEY'RE STOPPING," Plio said. The raptors scattered as Aladar stopped running. By now, the sandstorm was more intense. He heard a roar echoing across the land. Aladar looked ahead, but before he could react, he was suddenly pushed down onto the ground. Another Iguanodon was marching by. "STAY OUT OF MY ROAD'''," he yelled as he walked ahead.